She Got Me A Job
by Musetta31
Summary: Extreme Training focused on Kae and her journey. What about Nati? What's her deal? This is her story, set parallel to that of Extreme Training.
1. The PreJob Job

_Well, well, well! For those of you that read Extreme Training, you will know what's in this story! Nati, as one of my best friends, needs to have her side told. So! I only own Kae/Tourniquet/Elizabeth and June. Nati is NatsukileeRKOlover's, to whom this story is indeed dedicated. The others are the WWE and Vince McMahon's. This story directly parallels Extreme Training, with each of Nati's chapters occuring in the corresponding one for Kae's story. So! Here ya go! Here is, __She Got Me a Job__!_

* * *

A squeal filled the room of a small apartment as the television inside got turned up to maximum volume. A brunette girl pointed at the screen while her current roommate stared at her, confused. "I know her! That's Kae! Mwah! Kae's there!"

The man across the room just shook his head, sighing. "The Kae who was here last month, Nati?"

Nati nodded, smiling at the screen. As the girl on television spoke, the brunette listened, laughing at some parts. "Geez, she was nervous as hell!"

Walking over to the television and turning the volume down a bit, Nati's roommate retreated to the other end of the house, so as to avoid the girl's cheers and revel in the silence that was only a few rooms away.

* * *

Gawking at the screen, Nati's face betrayed shock and a bit of jealousy. "She got to fight Randy!" The girl was sitting in the same position as two weeks before, eyeing the screen. "He shook her hand!" She looked across the room to her roommate, who just shook his head with a laugh. Looking at her phone, Nati picked it up to see if there were any calls or messages. "She hasn't called yet!"

The roommate laughed a little louder. "She's pretty busy now, Nati. She can't call every day."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette just eyed him. "Nah, but she still owes me a job."

* * *

With her post-RAW excitement still in her system, Nati walked into a squared off building, sighing audibly. Working in a convenience store was not the ideal, but it was paying for college and an apartment. She couldn't complain.

The girl waiting at the counter perked up upon seeing Nati's shirt from the front of the store. "Nati! Good! You're here!" She pulled her purse out from under the counter, starting for the door as the brunette reached to help the next customer. "I'm gone. Have fun!" With that, the girl left.

Shaking her head, Nati smiled, thinking not of the monotonous six-hour shift in front of her, but of the match from the night before. "Hi, how are you?" she asked the customer in front of her, letting her mind take her from her shift to where she wished she were.

About four hours into the girl's shift, she felt her pocket vibrate. It was quiet at the moment, and she jumped. "Holy hell!" Nati pulled the phone out of her pocket, looking at the name on her caller ID. "K" was all it read. She smiled and answered instantly. "Hey! How are ya? **I'm good, Nati. You busy?** *Sigh* I'm at work... I kinda gotta go. Call me later? **If I'm awake after the house show. I'll try to call you around ten there, midnight or so here. Agreed?** That's perfect. Bye! **Later Nati.**"

Smile still gracing her face, the brunette turned to the customer again. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Nati laid on the couch in her apartment after her shift, sleepy. Even though working a cash register wasn't the hardest thing in the world, the people were tiring. All they really did most of the time was complain. Anyone would get tired of hearing it.

When her phone started ringing again, the girl stared at it for a minute before recognising the ringtone. "Hey Kae. **You sound tired, Nati.** Not as tired as you sound. Heheh. **Nah, I'm fine. You know that. So, how's work going? Kenny still giving you the hours that used to be my shift? **Yeah. He's pretty cool about it. Said it was nice that you gave your shift to a friend. **Course I did. He expected me to anyway. **Yeah. So! Bout the Randy thing last night... ***Laugh* Just a little match. No biggie. That, and I hit my knee, so he felt bad. **Hah! Randy? For a small fry? No offense hun, but you never stood a chance in that match. **I know! Geez... But I put up a helluva fight!** Hahah, as much as you could before he RKO'd your ass. But! It's late. You have a show tomorrow, and I have my first shift job in a few hours. So I'm gonna go now. **Okay. I'll... call you when I can?** Yeah. Whenever you're not busy, ring me. **Course. Hey Nati?** Yeah? **Has... ah... has June showed up lately? **Nope. Not a word from her. Sorry. **Don't worry about it... Nati? **Yeah? **Uh... thanks for all this. All the listening to the stupid complaints. **Hey, it makes you feel better. It's okay. **Heh. Good. Well, go get some sleep so you don't die at work tomorrow. Love you! **Love you too, goof. **Bye, Nati.** Bye Kae."

The brunette hung up the phone, smiling warmly. She got comfortable on the couch, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_And there's part one. Let me know what you think of Nati! Obviously, there's not a lot in this chapter, it kind of is when she's not technically there yet, but hey... Like I said, direct parallels. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are very much desired!_


	2. On The Way There

_And now! Part Two! I own only Kae/Tourniquet/Elizabeth and June. Nati is NatsukileeRKOlover's and the remainder are the WWE and Vince McMahon's. So! Keep in mind, this is a direct parallel, and I mean direct parallel to Extreme Training. So, it may take a while to get really interesting and to seem like it fits, but it will! Don't worry!_

* * *

Staring at the clock on the wall above her, Nati counted down the last few seconds of her shift. Glaring at the door of the store, where a girl walked in several minutes later, the brunette's vein twitched. "You're late, Sandy."

The other girl smiled sweetly. "You never mind anyway, so what's it matter?" She stepped behind the counter, and without another word, Nati exited the building and went out to her car.

Sliding behind the driver's side of a dark red Toyota Camry, the girl turned the key and started the car, taking a moment to fix her mirrors and seatbelt before turning up the c.d. she had playing. It was a mix from a few years ago, and the song that was on was just angry enough to make her feel okay again.

The drive back to her apartment wasn't particularly long. As she pulled out of the lot, she waved at a large blond man who was exiting the house next door. He waved back, smiling lightly, and gestured for her to roll down the window. She did so, calling out, "Nice to see you, Mr. Barry!"

He chuckled, waving again. "I'll let my daughter know I saw you today."

The brunette nodded, then closed the window and took off down the main street of her home town.

Upon reaching the apartment, she was slightly surprised to see her roommate's car in the driveway. "No work today, Scott?" she said as she closed the door behind her.

His head popped out from behind a wall and he shook his head before returning to his room. Nati could just hear the sound of another's voice as she walked through the rooms. Scott started laughing before a guitar and bass could be heard playing.

Nodding, Nati walked over to the door of Scott's room, resting on the doorframe. She raised an eyebrow. "What, no hello, Dustin?"

The man in question, who was holding one of Scott's prized guitars and smirking, strolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Nati hugged him back, laughing slightly.

Releasing him, the girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned to exit. "I'll talk to you guys later. I'm gonna go take a shower before RAW."

* * *

The volume on the television was up again as Kae's match went on. Nati could see from the girl's expression that she was supposed to win. It wasn't until her friend jumped for a corkscrew moonsault that the brunette began to worry a bit. Watching the wrestler's knee hit the mat with a force that should've made her cry out, Nati's eyes widened a bit. When the match ended and JTG walked Kae backstage, Nati rewound for a moment, watching the sickening hit again. It was what looked to be a painful one, which would probably mean injury for the girl in question.

Shaking her head, the brunette turned down the television, leaning back on her couch. She sighed heavily, resting back on the arm of the couch. She looked up when Scott came in the room, cringing. "I saw that hit. You're gonna make sure she's okay, right?"

Nati nodded. "Of course, Scott. We don't want her hurt. She still has to make us famous." The girl smiled, yawning. "I'm gonna call her in the morning. It's too late over there now."

Scott nodded, turning back toward the door. "Well, get some sleep then. I'll see ya in the morning."

* * *

When Nati woke the next day, she saw a note on the table from Scott. _Went to get new strings. Be back around noon with Dustin_. The girl laughed. Those two were practically attached at the hip sometimes.

She reached for her phone and found one missed call on the machine. She checked the number and saw that it had been Kae, so she redialed instantly. When she heard someone on the other end pick up, Nati began speaking. "Kae, you best be okay after that frickin' knee hit last night! ***Chuckle* I'm fine, Nati. I'm fine. So! I'll be winning my next match, regardless of the damned joint. **Woo hoo! *Sigh* When you guys coming up here? **A couple of weeks. Match after this one, we'll be up there. It's beautiful in Cameron though, lemme tell ya... **You. Must. Take. Me. **Hahah, don't worry. I've got a surprise for you coming up. **Oh? And what is this surprise? **You'll see. Ugh, Jeff's callin' me to go train. I'll call you tomorrow morning? **Yeah. Be careful for that knee, girl! **I'm fine! Geez... Hehe. I'll call you in the morning. Bye Nati! **Bye!" She closed the phone and laid back on the couch again, sighing. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it would do.

Standing, the girl pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, looking at her calendar. She shook her head, picking up a backpack, and reached for her keys. She ran a finger down a list until she got to the first class. "Ew... Math first class today. Joyous."

* * *

Sitting on her folded-out futon couch, Nati stuck the end of a pen in her mouth, looking back and forth between a notebook and a textbook. She looked up as Peroxwhy?gen started playing, smiling. "Scott! Kae's on!" The boy came in the room, and Nati looked back down, scribbling an answer down on the paper. She looked back up at the screen, eyes widening a bit at Kae's top. "Holy hell. That looks good on her."

Scott eyed her for a moment, small smirk crawling across his lips, before returning his gaze to the television.

When the music changed and Cryme Tyme came out, Nati laughed a bit. That damn dance... And of course, JTG being funny as he was, he wore a corset matching Kae's. The match was soon underway, and the girl's attention stayed. When Kae hit her corkscrew hurricanrana, Nati cheered, pumping a fist into the air when Jeff hit the Swanton. "Dude, did you see that? She frickin' flipped like twice!" Scott just chuckled before gesturing back toward the television. As the girl's eyes reverted back, she saw Kae wrapping her arms around Jeff tightly. She raised an eyebrow when the other girl started blushing, mouthing a sorry. She laughed. "Geez, future wrestling couple, much?"

With the match over, Scott headed back to his room and Nati returned to her homework. She scratched at her chin for a moment before writing another answer. Determining she was going to get her degree, or get a job from Kae, the girl was working particularly hard. Sighing, she shook her head at the text book. "Damn chemistry. Where's Dr. P when you need him?"

* * *

The next morning, Nati woke to her phone ringing loudly next to her head. She picked her head up off of the book and looked at it before answering. "**Dammit! Nati, I just... I just woke up next to him! **What? Who?! **Jeff! What the hell... Frickin'... Cryme Tyme stole the mattress from the other bed, and I fell asleep, and I woke up curled up next to him! **Kae? Calm down. You slept. That's it. **But in his bed! With him! Aw, what the hell! What do I do now? ***Laugh* Let it be. It's probably nothing. Or maybe this is a sign, Kae. Maybe he really likes you. **Yeah, as a student and tag team partner and friend. Not that way. I think. **You never know. Anyway... You still owe me a job! **Don't worry, Nati! I'm working on it! Ah, damn... Here comes Jeff.** Go. Talk to him. Find out what happened. Or pretend it didn't happen and act normal. **I like the second one better. **But you know the first will happen eventually. **Details... I'll call you when I can, 'kay? I got my big match tonight. My one against Dave and Randy. First PPV! **Well, go get ready! I'll be watching. **For free...** So? Not my fault you make it that way. Go! **'Kay. Later! **Bye!"

The brunette hung up the phone again, sighing as she leaned forward onto her text book again. "Damn, these things make comfortable pillows sometimes."

* * *

_Ahah, and there's part two. Yes, Nati, I do indeed indicate the Scott you're thinking of. ;) Keep an eye out for Part Three. More drama to come!_


	3. She's Hurt and She's Coming Home

_Part Three, here we go! Nati and Kae finally really meet up in the next chapter! I figure these ones are probably getting to be a bit boring, but what can I do? You need the background first. So! I own Kae/Tourniquet/Elizabeth and June. Nati is natsukileeRKOlover's, and the others are the WWE's. All music belongs to their respective owners. So! To the story!_

* * *

Loose brown hair pulled over her shoulder, Nati lay in the warmth of her comforter, red notebook laid out in front of her. She laughed a bit, tucking a strand behind her ear as lightning flashed outside the window. It was a rainy night in Rhode Island, and the girl chose to take the night to look back at an old story before watching Kae's match.

As the nine o'clock hour came around, the brunette girl flipped to the pay-per-view channel that she gladly got for free, via Kae nonetheless, and watched the end of the Kane-Undertaker match before the tag match. "Scotty! Match time!" Smile finding its way onto her features, the girl continued to read, laughing loudly as Scott walked into the room. The man raised an eyebrow, prompting her to elaborate. "I forgot how often we used you and Dustin in our writing." She laughed harder at Scott's bewildered expression. "We were Scott/Dustin fangirls. It's okay. Things work out."

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the screen, where JR's hype talk started before Kae and Jeff walked out. Nati raised an eyebrow when Kae tried to stretch her knee before the match, still having to stop. She glanced at Scott. "That girl's hurt. And still wrestling. Stupid."

The match itself was fast-paced and energetic, with a great amount of high flying on the Xtreme Training side, and lots of gruff ground work for Batista and Orton. Nati was on the edge of the bed, yelling at the television and cheering at the perfect moments. She cringed a bit when Kae missed her hurricanrana, but when she saw Batista walking over, she sighed. "Good, Batista Bomb, and she's done." To the girl's surprise, and Kae's as well, from her expression, though, the large man locked in a Figure 4 Leg Lock.

"You god-damn puto jack ass! Her knee, you moron! Ahye, Jesus!" Nati was standing by this point, arms held out at her sides. Scott eyed her for a moment, before returning a concerned gaze to the screen. Kae's screams of agony were clearly real, and so when she kept fighting in an attempt to get out, the other girl's yells got louder. "Tap out, Jesus! You'll break you frickin knee at this rate!" Ignoring Randy, who had Jeff tied up in the corner so he couldn't help, Nati waited only a few more moments before Kae slammed her hand on the mat, giving up. "Stupid! Should've tapped as soon as he locked it in! You're not gonna be there much longer at this rate!" Shaking her head, the brunette sat back down, looking at Scott. "You're awful calm in this!"

Scott shook his head. "She's hurt. Obviously. But she's not going to hear you through the t.v. You should just call her when she's done."

Nati nodded, calming down. "God-damn puto, screwing with her knee..." The brunette reached for the notebook, laying back down again. Scott patted her on the shoulder lightly before returning to his end of the house.

* * *

Phone ringing, Nati picked it up sleepily. "Hello? **Hey, it's Kae's father.** Hey Mr. Barry, how is she? **She's okay, or so she says. I don't believe her personally, but when do I ever, right? **Heh, you have a point. Said her knee wasn't hurting? **No, said it wasn't killing her. Which means it hurts so much she's not standing, but she doesn't want to admit it. **Exactly my point. *Sigh* I'll have to call her later then. Thanks for the message, Mr. Barry. **No problem. You know she's coming home soon, right? **Yeah, I look forward to that. Can't wait to see her again. Kick her ass for her knee. **Hah. Well, then, I'll talk to you later. **All right Mr. Barry. Good bye. **Goodbye Nati.**" The girl hung up as soon as he finished his statement.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and looked at the calendar. Only another week before Kae was back. Shaking her head, the brunette reached into a pile of clean clothes residing on a chair and pulled out a Tokio Hotel tee shirt and a pair of loose jeans. She dressed quickly, calling to the back of the house, "Leaving for work!" Upon getting no answer, she went toward Scott's room, to find a note similar to the one from the day before. _Went to band practice with Dustin. Home around 7-ish tonight._ Shaking her head, Nati grabbed a coat from where it hung on a chair and walked toward the door, making sure she had her keys. Locking the door behind her, she pulled the coat on and headed out to work.

* * *

Tired and hungry, Nati walked out of the little building, going right to the car. She started it up and headed toward a McDonalds, feeling far too lazy to cook. Deciding not to waste the money, she drove home instead and scoured for a pack of ramen noodles. She made them quickly and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the notebook she'd finished with the night before. Sighing at Kae's neat scrawl across the front cover, she shook her head. "Better not forget, girl, you owe me a job."

* * *

_And there's Part Three. It feels way too short for this story, but the next ones will be much much longer. Trust me. I'm the author. I should know. I said should, not that I definitely do. ;) Part Four is where things finally start getting interesting, but all this background stuff kind of makes some of Nati's personality clear later on. Keep in mind, there's going to be another story to this series. First was Extreme Training, and now it's She Got Me A Job. The third section is The High School Days, in which we go into the past of Kae and Nati and explain how they got to where they were in these stories. So, any loose ends here will be tied up there. But! Anyway! Reviews, please! Nothing feels as good as getting one of those. Hope you enjoy, and keep reading!_


	4. The Job Is Here

_I own only Kae/Elizabeth/Tourniquet and June, who hasn't showed up yet. Nati is NatsukileeRKOlovers, and the rest are the WWE, Vince McMahon, and their own._

_Sorry this took so long to get up! I was doing other stories for christmas presents, so it took a bit to get back to this. But here it is!_

* * *

Nati growled as the incessant ringing of her phone entered her head. She grumbed momentarily before seeing who was on the caller i.d. She answered with a smile. "Hello? **Nati! **Kae! **How are you? ***Laugh* I want my job! ***Laugh* I'm working on it!** Good! **Goof... So! We're gonna be in Providence tomorrow... **Tickets?! **Yes, Nati. Pack some stuff too. We'll be here a couple of days. **Kae, I love you! **You say that... I love you too. **So I'll see ya tomorrow? **Yup. Gotta go for now. **Okay! Call me when you land and I'll pick you up. **Okay! Later Nati! **Later!"

The girl closed the phone, yawning loudly, and stretched. She looked at the clock. 9:30. The flight would take about two hours. Which meant she had to be at the airport for about noon. Nati sighed, standing, and took out some clothes so she could shower. Having been disturbed from her sleep, she decided Scott could be woken up as well if he wasn't already gone. She stood and walked over to the radio, turning it up loudly as she walked toward Scott's side of the house.

There was a note on the doorframe, like most mornings. _Early gig. Be home late._ She laughed. At least he wasn't with Dustin that day.

Taking the clothes she'd left on her bed, the girl went to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"NATI!" A blond girl jumped from the crowd in front of her to wrap her arms around Nati.

The brunette girl in front of her stepped back a bit to avoid being knocked over, but welcomed the hug. "Kae, my love! How was the plane? Were you scared? You brought tickets, right?"

Kae laughed. "Fine, no, and yes. So! Shall we head home?"

Nati nodded, unlocking the car. "Let's go."

The girls got in the Taurus and started driving. "So, you know the hotel already, correct?"

The brunette nodded, turning on a directional so she could get on the highway. "The same one as always. How some of you guys still manage to get lost is beyond me."

Kae chuckled. "I don't know. I find it easy to find my way around here. But I did get lost in North Carolina, so..."

Nati shook her head with a smile. "You're blond though. Anyway, what's your match today?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't remember. But... I do have a surprise for you."

At a red light, the other girl turned her head to eye her friend. "What?"

Kae smirked. "You'll see later. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Let's just say, you're gonna love me forever."

* * *

In the front row of the audience, Nati screamed loudly, holding up a sign that said, "Tourniquet + Hardy = Extreme". As the cameras switched to a cutscene, the girl let the sign down so she could listen to what was being said.

"So, you've got your friend here, huh?" he asked.

"Yup, Nati's here. And, she's getting announced as the new interviewer tonight."

"Really? You got her the job?"

"Of course I did! I had to! Besides, I need a girl to keep me company."

"My company isn't enough?" Randy has his arm over Kae's shoulders, and his comment made her blush. A smirk crossed his face. "You're a good girl, you know that?"

The girl smiled. "I try."

"You do it well." He turned toward her slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, unaware of the camera filming them. "I really like you."

She looked up, into his warm eyes. "I really like you too."

Randy smiled, leaning forward. "Good." He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

Nati screamed louder than before. "OHMIGOD! NO WAY! I GOT A JOB! TOURNIQUET, I ADORE YOU!" The girl jumped up and down in place for a moment before the next match started.

* * *

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Nati jumped up and down, hugging her friend. "Wah, I love you! I got a job!" Then she stopped, glaring slightly. "And you kissed Randy." Kae cowered for a moment, but then the girl started jumping again. "But I got a job!"

Kae laughed, stopping the girl's jump. "Yes, you do. And about the Randy thing... It's called a cutscene, love. Storyline called for it. Screw with Dave by having me and Randy together. Leads to complications, to say the least. But, also on that note..." She hit her hand three times against the doorframe near her, and in walked none other than the Legend Killer himself.

Nati squealed again, breathing fast. "Ohmagaw!" She stared at him for a moment, reaching a shaking hand in his direction, before her eyes rolled back and she started to fall. Kae caught the unconscious girl, laughing.

She lowered her friend carefully to the ground, looking at the smirking man. "Overreaction, much?"

Randy laughed. "Need I remind you of when you met me?"

Kae raised an eyebrow. "I didn't faint!"

"No, but you-" He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Kae's eyes were embarassed and amused, determined on not letting him complete the sentence.

"Not another word, Orton," she muttered, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Not another word." The blond leaned over the other girl again, looking around for a glass of water.

Randy obliged with a cool bottle, and soon Nati was blinking the water from her eyes, breathing easier.

The brunette eyed Kae for a moment before looking back up at Randy. "Um... Hi? I'm Nati."

Randy laughed a bit, helping the girl to her feet. "I'm Randy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"KAE!" Nati ran into the room, pulling a sleeping blond out of her comfortable sleep. Said blond looked around, running a hand through her hair, though that did no good. The brunette looked at her friend for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Kae's hair was naturally a little poofy, and with the added problem of the waves she'd embedded in them, it was even worse. She looked like a white girl with an afro.

Glare crossing her face, Kae yawned. "Morning Nati."

The brunette, still laughing, pointed at the clock. "It's afternoon now, love."

The girl was right, as the blond found out. It was almost one o'clock. Standing with care, Kae replaced the brace on her knee, tightening it as much as she could without Jeff's help, and reached for a pair of loose jeans and a black tank top. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is I have my first interview tonight! In front of an audience! Here!" She looked excited. "And it's Randy!"

Kae laughed, pulling the tank top over her head. She fixed it carefully over the sports bra she'd been wearing, making sure it couldn't be seen. "Just don't faint this time."

Nati glared at her for a moment before turning toward the door. "I didn't faint! I just... lost consciousness for a minute. I could talk to him afterward!"

The blond shook her head, reaching for the door. "Well, we'll see if you can continue to do so tonight. Let's go have breakfast now."

The brunette laughed. "It's almost one! It's lunch!"

* * *

The live show was going on, and Nati was speaking to Randy prior to their interview. She smiled. "So, Kae didn't just faint, huh?"

The man laughed. "Nope. She damn near hugged Jeff until he was unconscious though. The girl was real skittish when she came here at first. It was worse with Mark."

The brunette tilted her head. "Mark? As in the Undertaker? God, what'd she do?"

He smirked. "She didn't tell you? Hah, she squealed, ran behind Jeff first, then went out from behind him, touched Mark's arm, ran back behind Jeff, and passed out. When she woke up and saw Mark looking down at her, she passed out again."

Nati laughed loudly. "I knew it! I knew she'd do that!"

Randy shrugged. "Most people would, if they met the Deadman."

She shook her head, still smiling, as the cameras came in. "Cut scene time, Randy."

The man nodded, stood, and struck up a pose to look like he wasn't posed.

Nati stood as well, and at the cue began to speak. "Randy, there's a lot of talk in the locker room about you and Tourniquet. Can you give some insight to this?"

"What can I say?" A smirkcrossed his face. "She is one heck of a girl. You can't help who you like... Tourniquet is just wonderful. As for my relationship with my partner: Batista is angry and I understand, but he has to understand that some things come before gold and rivalries." With that, he walked out the door, stopping just outside the door.

The cameras stopped and switched to the ring. Randy walked back in, eyeing Nati for a moment before speaking. "Hey, when this is done, you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Nati smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

_Hahah, and there it is. I had no idea why Randy tied in when I did Extreme Training, but now I do! Hahah, hope you're enjoying it. And now the drama does ensue. Reviews please! Next chapter will be up soon._


	5. Telling Her Off

_Ah, and here it is. __She Got Me A Job__'s fifth part. Jeez, this one's taking longer than Extreme Training did... But! As I go on, I am getting some insight into the real life person behind my character, so things will develop as I learn._

_Anyway, legalities! I own only Kae/Elizabeth/Tourniquet and June. Nati is natsukileeRKOlover's. I own nothing else._

* * *

Randy took Nati to a small restaurant just outside the city limits as soon as they were able to leave. The girl sent a text to Kae telling her where she went and that she'd see her in the morning, since the two were in different hotel rooms.

Taking a booth toward the back, the two got simple sandwiches and soda for a meal. They spent most of the dinner talking. Laughing, Nati took a sip from her soda. "I remember sitting up most of the night reading when I couldn't sleep. Never thought I'd be out eating with you instead of sitting at home reading."

Randy laughed. "Things happen. Listen, Nati, I kind of want to ask you something."

"What?" she asked, looking down.

"I really like you. I was wondering if you'd like to do this again sometime." He smiled.

She looked back up at him, nodding with a grin. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Randy cleared his throat. "Well, we should get back to the hotel."

* * *

The next night, Nati did an interview with Dave. The tall man towered over her, glaring at the girl who was clearly encouraging Kae to stay in the company. He growled when she attempted conversation prior to the cameras appearing.

Nati couldn't have been more relieved at the sight of the cameras. "Okay, you remember the deal. Just answer the questions and we're done here." She cleared her throat and smiled when the red light started glowing. "Batista, it's been clear from your matches lately that you have an issue with Tourniquet. Mind giving us some insight?"

Dave's glare was relentless, though he turned it to the camera. "Tourniquet's a spoiled brat who's having everything handed to her. And I'm sick of seeing it."

Nati raised an eyebrow, deciding to question him further later, to check his honesty. "And what about your partner's relationship with her?"

The man growled. "That won't last long. Orton can't stay tied down. And especially with her. Either way. She'll be gone soon enough. I promise you that."

The cameras switched off, the men leaving quickly, leaving Nati with Dave.

The brunette looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Dave shook his head. "I know she's your friend and all, but understand. I have nothing against you. But when I get a hold of that girl in the ring... Anyway, Randy told me to tell you he'd meet you in the parking lot tonight."

Nati nodded, a smile crossing her face. "Cool."

The man looked at her for a moment, shaking his head. "Don't get too close to him, girlie. Orton's character is real close to how he is in reality. He won't stick around for long after he gets what he wants."

"And what exactly does he want?" Nati asked, unsure of whether she wanted to hear the answer.

"That's what you'll find out later."

* * *

Raising an eyebrow at the monitor before her, Nati sat on one of the chairs backstage, next to Mark, who was observing the match before them.

As Kae dropped down to the outer of the ring, the group got a good look at the crowd. Nati's jaw dropped slightly. "What the hell is she doing here?!" she said, standing. "Oh, Jesus Christ, she's gonna distract Kae and screw up the match and then Kae's gonna get fired, and then I'll get fired for going off on them about firing her, and what the hell!"

Mark looked up at her, surprise etched on his features. "I take it someone's here who shouldn't be?"

She swore. "Why? Why tonight? God damn it, this isn't supposed to happen yet... June just left!"

The cameras shifted briefly from the ring to the blond outside it. She jumped off of the barricade she'd sat on, briefly looking at the girl in the audience, before returning to the ring to act as something of a distraction. The match was over soon after that, thanks to a Tourniquanranna.

Nati stood as the blond walked backstage. However, to her dismay, Kae didn't stop, smile, nothing. She just kept walking, head down, expression serious.

The brunette sighed, walking over to Jeff. "She'll be fine. Just let her think."

* * *

Later that night, Nati had gotten a hotel room across from where Jeff and Kae were staying. The brunette was on a hotel computer, typing away on a story. Would it leave her discs? Probably not. Would she work on it anyway? Without a doubt.

A knock at her door took Nati from her writing. She opened the door to see June in front of her. Anger spread across her face instantly. "How dare you show up here!"

June held her hands up defensively, trying to speak. "Nati, wait! I'm here to see Kae!"

"No shit, sherlock! What's she done now? Gone and been too happy for you?"

June's face faltered a bit before she spoke. "Jesus christ, chick, relax! I messed up when I left her."

"Why'd you mess up now, June? Because she's successful and happy, and this close to being with the best thing that's ever happened to her?"

The dark-haired girl gave an exasperated sigh. "I still love her, Nati! But she can't keep doing this! She's gonna kill her knee and not have a career! I have to get her out of this!"

Nati had heard enough. She opened her door all the way and pushed June back. "Listen, June! Kae is happy. Happy. I know, you hate that word in regards to her, but she's finally having a good time in her life. Don't screw that up for her now. I won't let you mess that up for her. She can't go back to old habits again. You already pushed her back to them before."

June stared at the girl, anger crossing her own face. "You're not her personal keeper! She can make the choice for herself!"

Nati laughed. "By walking out on you in the bar, I think she did."

The other girl glared. "Please. She walked out because of that guy who was there with her."

"My ass! She walked out because she saw you! Kae actually likes Jeff. She really likes Jeff. I'm not letting you get between them. Now, leave, or I'll make you leave!"

June laughed. "Please. What are you gonna do?" she scoffed.

Nati reacted before she could stop herself. Clenching a fist, she pushed her hand into June's face, causing the girl to stumble back, holding her jaw in surprise. The brunette's eyes screamed victory. "Now. Leave. Or I'll get security."

The dark-haired girl eyed her for another moment before turning around. She headed to the elevator and left.

Cheering internally, Nati let a smirk cross her face. She turned back to the room, closing the door behind her, and returned to her computer. The brunette looked at her hand for a moment, still reveling in the moment. "And to think, I'm not really violent. Well, I guess it's true then. Don't Chuck it 'til you Billy it."

* * *

The next morning, the brunette woke early and walked quickly over to Kae's room. The blond was surprisingly still awake, and answered the door momentarily.

Nati stood there, looking at Kae with a furrowed brow. "Hey Kae, did you see June last night?"

The blond nodded. "Last I saw her, she was walking into the bar. Then I left and... fell asleep." She left out the crying part, knowing Nati could tell by her eyes.

The girl smiled. "I felt so amazing last night man! I told her off! Finally!"

Kae looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Nati laughed. "Yeah!"

"Score!" the blond said, punching the other girl lightly on the arm.

The brunette smirked. "And god did it feel good."

Kae laughed. "Well, I'm glad you did it. that would explain why she didn't follow us to the hotel room."

* * *

Nati sat on a bench in the locker room early that afternoon, talking to Randy while he figured out what to do in his match later. "You know, you could always just RKO her at the beginning, and then bam! You're done!"

Randy laughed, shaking his head. "Only you would suggest that about your own friend."

The brunette nodded, smiling wide. "I know. But she loves me anyway."

The man returned to his thoughts, still smiling. "So. After the match... Feel like going to eat again?"

Nati laughed. "That's twice this week. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hitting on me."

Randy looked up at her. "You catch on quick," he said, walking over to the girl.

A blush crawled up her cheeks and she looked down at the floor, no sharp-witted comments coming to mind. "I..."

He reached a hand out and put it on her cheek, causing her to look up at him. He smiled, leaning forward, so they were almost nose to nose. He waited a moment before leaning forward a bit more and pressing his lips to hers lightly.

The kiss was short and sweet. When Nati pulled back, looking into his eyes, she let a smile cross her face.

Randy dropped his hand and backed away. "Well. I have a match to get ready for. I'll see you in a little bit."

The brunette nodded, standing, and left the locker room. She brought a hand up to lightly touch her lips, smile widening. Nati crossed her arms over her chest loosely and started roaming the backstage area, letting her thoughts take her away.

* * *

Watching Kae walk, albeit slowly, out of the locker room, Nati let out a sigh. Watching your best friend damn near die isn't a great way to end a show. The brunette sat on the bench that Kae had previously been laying on, looking up at Randy.

The man walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Still want to go eat?"

Nati nodded, hearing her stomach growl. "I may be worried, but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry anyway."

Randy laughed. "So. Restaurant or hotel food?"

The brunette looked down. "Hotel food. Easier, faster, and probably cheaper."

The man nodded. "You have a point. Let's go."

* * *

Leaning back into the chest of the man behind her, Nati focused on the movie before them, eating from the box of chocolate she'd ordered every so often.

Randy was more focused on the girl than the movie. She was average sized, not too big, not too small. Her curly brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore little makeup, and her style was more for comfort than style. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The girl looked up at him, surprised. She smiled. "Comfortable?"

He nodded, leaning forward to capture her lips again.

She pulled back soon, blushing again. The two stared at each other for a moment before the screen went dark, signaling the end of the movie. Nati turned away first, looking at the clock. It was almost midnight. "Well, I should head back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Randy let out a sigh, standing. "I guess so. Shall I walk you to your room?"

The brunette grinned. "Sure."

Five minutes and a floor later, the two stood outside her door. "So. I'll see you in the morning, Randy. Night."

Randy smiled, leaning down to press his lips to hers one last time. "Night, Nati."

He turned away when he heard the door opening and started to walk away when he heard it close.

Back in his room shortly after, the man smirked to himself. His tag team partner and roommate emerged from another part of the room. "Enjoy yourself, Orton?"

Randy nodded, letting himself fall into a comfortable position on his bed. "You have no idea."

Dave shook his head. "Just another cheap one for you, huh?"

He laughed. "What else is new, right? It'll be easy to get to her."

The other man looked away, sighing. "Look, I may not like her, but I really don't like what you're doing. She's gonna catch you, man. Someone's gonna do something."

Randy looked at Dave, raising an eyebrow. "Please. No one she knows will do anything. Even Jeff's not saying anything, and he knows how I am."

"Jeff trusts you." Dave returned his gaze to the younger man. "But remember. His brother sure as hell doesn't."

* * *

Nati looked up from the door she'd just closed to see one Matt Hardy sitting on one of the two beds. "I thought Kae was staying in here tonight..." she mumbled, walking a little farther in.

Matt, apparently hearing her, shook his head. "Kae fell asleep in Jeff's room. Jeff gave me the other key to sleep in here."

"Okay." The brunette nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Matt sighed. "How was it with Randy?"

"We watched a movie. It was comfy." She smiled. "He's really sweet."

The man's face fell a bit at her statement. "He's sweet for now. Believe me, he won't be for very long. He's not known for being the most trustworthy guy..."

Nati raised an eyebrow. "Still. Give him a chance."

Matt looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the wall. "Just be careful, Nati. I'd hate to see you get hurt because he's an ass."

* * *

_Ah, and there it is. Matt gets an intro into Nati's life, and Nati has her moments with Randy. What happens next? I wonder...._

_I was long overdue on this chapter. Please, don't kill me Nati, I know I made you wait forever... *ducks flying chair* I said don't kill me!_

_Anyway... Reviews make me a happy person! I'd love to get some reviews from more than just Nati this time. Heheh. So! Let me know what you think! And thank you readers! And that's the bottom line..._


	6. Interupting the Seriousness

_Geez, it has been a while since we've seen this updated. I offer sincere apologies. After a long hiatus, here is part six of She Got Me A Job._

* * *

The next morning, Nati woke very early. The brunette girl, having dressed and gotten ready for the day already, decided to go wake her friend.

"KAE!" Nati jogged into Kae's room, pushing the door open without a second thought.

Realizing this, Kae spoke lightly."Quiet, Nati. He's sleeping."

The brunette looked at the man lying next to Kae and raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable night last night?" She chuckled a bit at the blond girl's face. "Wanna talk?"

Nodding, the blond tried to stand, only to find her legs still a bit weak to carry her. "Uh... wanna help me?" The girl wore a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt with the Hardy symbol on it, having gotten help changing last night. Deciding not to change, she threw an arm over Nati's shoulder, standing shakily. "This is gonna be a bitch tonight."

Nati laughed, barely able to support her friend. The two walked across the hall to an empty room, where Kae immediately dropped onto the couch, face then wrenching in agony. Her friend reached a hand out carefully, putting a pillow behind her back. "You okay?"

The blond nodded, leaning back as comfortably as she could. "Man, that hurt," she laughed. Then she looked at Nati. "Man, that boy is definitely something."

The brunette eyed her, chuckling a bit. "Really now?"

Kae nodded with a smile. "He's so sweet! I just... I don't know if he feels how I do. I mean, can he feel that way? After seeing how I still feel about June, I don't know if..."

Nati shook her head. "He doesn't mind that, trust me. Anyone in your situation would feel that way. But I know he likes you. I mean, he slept with his arm over you!"

The blond laughed. "I know! It was wicked comfy too."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Comfy or _comfy_?"

Kae laughed again. "You know!"

Nati laughed as well, shaking her head. "So long as we're on the same page here." She let out a sigh. "You really like him, huh?"

The other nodded. "Yeah, I do..."

Nati eyed Kae for a moment before speaking. "Go for it then. It's worth it."

XsXeX

When Nati got back to her room, Matt had woken up. The brunette man was sitting on his bed, wide awake, watching the door. He smiled a bit when she came in. "Good mornin' Miss Nati. Ah was a little worried when Ah woke up and you wasn' here."

She chuckled. "I leave at all hours of the morning. You'll find that soon enough."

He nodded, looking down at the floor. "Out seein' Randy again?"

Nati shook her head. "Nah, just checkin' on Kae, that's all."

"Oh." Matt looked up awkwardly for a moment. "Be careful with him, Miss Nati. He's not the kinda guy you wanna get real close to. Trus' me. Ah've seen friends get hur' tha' way."

She sighed. "Don't worry, Matt. Trust him."

XsXeX

Nati stood behind Kae, who was stretching in the weight room right before her match. The blond turned and pressed her back against the bench, wincing again. Nati sighed. "You never give up... You almost died last night, and yet you're wrestling. And Vince is letting you!"

Kae laughed. "Of course he is! He's using the Randy deal out there tonight to save my back a bit. Randy's gonna interrupt the match, and Dave's gonna lose because of it."

The brunette shook her head as the door to the locker room opened. In walked none other than the Animal himself. "Little girls, still playing in our locker room."

The blond glared at him. "I have every right to be here, after what you did to me last night."

Dave laughed, a frightening laugh. "Please, if you can't handle that, you're no better than that girl next to you. And all she does is talk."

Nati glared, but kept silent. She stood, heading for the door. "Wanna head out there, Kae? Your match is soon, and you go out first."

Kae shook her head. "Not just yet." The girl stood, walking right over to the man who was taunting her. "Your problem with me ends tonight. I beat you tonight, Dave. You screwed with me. I'm gonna get you back for it. I learned from a Hardy. We never back down." She started toward the door, nodding at Nati. Turning to face the man again, she continued. "And when you lose, you can't come near me again. You won't screw me over again."

Nati raised an eyebrow when Kae exited the room. "Jeez, you really wanna beat him, don't you?"

The blond looked down with a smile. "I have to. I owe it to..."

"Jeff?" the brunette finished with a smile.

"Yeah," she spoke, fidgeting with her necklace. Soon, the two had gotten to the small area behind the stage opening, where the Legend Killer stood.

Looking at Randy, Kae stood, waiting for her music to start up. She sighed. "Don't go out there until I pin him."

"What?" the man asked, confused.

"I want to beat the hell out of him. Let me do it. We'll change the plan, like he did last week." She had a stoic expression on her face, but he could tell she was pissed. The man nodded. As the music started, she looked at him, smiling. "Don't worry. I can do this."

Once Kae was out, Nati gave a concerned look to the man next to her. "You going to listen to her?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah. I kinda have to at this point. It's... I guess it's just what feels right." He snarled as Dave pushed past him, following Kae out to the ring. "I have faith in her."

The brunette nodded, leaning on Randy. "If you're sure... I trust your judgement." She sighed. "But if she gets hurt, I hold you completely responsible."

He laughed a bit, leaning down to press a kiss to the girl. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

XsXeX

A smirk crossed her face as she looked at the dazed Batista. Tourniquet had landed punches to his face, punches she hadn't held back, and his nose looked broken. Barely standing, he turned toward the turnbuckle just in time for her to turn. With a yell, the girl jumped, twisting in the air, and wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling him down to the mat, punching the whole way. Once on the mat, she rolled over and pinned him, getting the three count. The girl rolled away, out of the ring, and stood carefully, deciding not to walk just yet. She raised her hand, smiling at Randy, running up the ramp. He wrapped her in a hug, causing her to wince, and kissed her. The crowd went wild. With Randy's arm under hers, she walked to the back, beaming the whole way.

Nati watched backstage with Matt, who had joined her at the ramp. She let out a little sigh at the kiss. "Sucks, doesn' it?" the man asked, pulling Nati from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Watchin' someone you care abou' kissin' someone else." He sighed. "Ah know you and Randy have been gettin' close lately... And Ah don' wanna soun' like Ah'm preachin' to ya, but... Boy's got a track record that speaks fer itself. Jus'... don' let 'im hurt ya."

The brunette let out another sigh, looking back at the screen, where Kae had finally passed the stage entrance. "Don't worry, Matt. I'll be careful."

XsXeX

Still happy with her win, Kae walked up to Jeff. "Oh man, that felt amazing! Did you see that?!"

The multi-colored man smiled back at her. "Yeah, I saw it."

Unable to hold back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh god, that was fantastic! Told you I'd break his face!"

Surprised at first, but then pleased, Jeff hugged her back carefully, whispering in her ear. "You looked amazing out there, Kae."

A bit of a blush crawled over her cheeks, and she pulled back to look at him. "Thank you."

A cough could be heard to one side of them. Jeff released the blond, looking at Nati. "Sorry! Serious moment!" With that, the brunette backed out of the room.

Once fully in the hallway, Nati felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Well... hello there Mr. Orton."

Randy smiled, pressing his lips to hers. "Hello." He chuckled. "Those two need to be alone, I assume?" The girl nodded. "Good. Want to go see the premiere of a movie?"

Nati shifted her gaze to him. "What movie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking... The new Cena movie?" he spoke thoughtfully.

She chuckled. "You're really gonna watch something with John in it?"

Randy smirked. "We don't have to watch the movie..."

XsXeX

Upon finally returning to the hotel, Randy walked Nati to the hotel room door she had a key for before stopping. He smiled down at her. "Have fun?" he asked.

The brunette blushed. "Duh." She looked down at the carpet for a moment before meeting his eye again. "So... I'll see you tomorrow?" she questioned.

Leaning forward, Randy kissed her, at first lightly before deepening it. A few minutes later, he pulled back, still smiling. "Bet on it." He looked into her eyes for a few more moments before turning away and heading down the hall to his own room.

Nati turned to her door then, letting out a deep breath and pulling both the room key and her camera out of her pocket. She slid the key into the door and opened it, spotting Kae and Jeff getting very close. She smirked, holding the camera up to focus, and as the two kissed, she held down the button.

"AWW! HOW CUTE!" she yelled out, unable to contain herself. The two in the room hadn't noticed that the door had opened, but there stood Nati. She had a picture of the moment. Laughing awkwardy, she backed away, taking Jeff's room key, which was for the room across the hall, from the table and replacing it with her own. "I'll just... leave you two alone now." The door closed in front of her.

Opening the door across the hall, Nati let out a laugh. "They're so cute together," she thought out loud, smiling at the sight of her laptop in the room. She looked around for a moment, again spotting Matt.

The man looked up. "Guess we're roomin' again, huh?" he asked, or rather stated.

Nati nodded, walking over to her bed, and laid down on it, letting out a content sigh.

Matt eyed her for a moment before speaking. "You went to tha' movie with Randy, huh?" Nati nodded. "Did anyone tell you why we never trus' him?"

The brunette sat up. "Not really. What's he done?"

He sighed. "Well... It's like this. Ev'ry girl he's been with, the secon' she trus's him, he gets her to sleep with him, and then he leaves her. Ev'ry girl. So we all know not to trus' him with anyone we really care abou'."

Nati raised an eyebrow. "So why do you care so much about what he does to me then, Matt?"

The man, who had been looking at the floor, looked up. "'Cause Ah care abou' you, Miss Nati. Ah may not show it well, bu' Ah hope you know tha'... Ah do."

The girl looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Good. I care about you too. Just... don't worry about me, Matt. I can handle it."

He sighed. "Well, if you ever need me... You know where Ah am. Ah'll not let 'im hurt ya."

XsXeX

Randy entered the room he shared with Dave, smirking yet again. "Ah, another good night, another step closer."

Dave looked up from his book. "Still trying to get in her pants, huh?"

The other man laughed. "Trying? Succeeding. I'm this close man," he said, holding out his thumb and forefinger in demonstration.

The Animal shook his head. "Whatever you say. I'm tellin' you man, that Hardy kid is getting really pissed off at you. He was pretty ticked at you backstage for what you're doing to her."

Randy laughed again. "Please. He couldn't do anything if he tried. Besides," he said, laying back on his bed. "Nati likes me. She'll do anything I want her to."

* * *

_Ah yes, Randy is an ass. I enjoy making him an ass... It's fun. The next chapter will probably have more Nati/Matt interaction than these ones have... There will also be less of Kae in the future chapters. _

_Now, I offer an apology that this one took so long. There has been some... drama to say the least, in my now non-existent relationship with the person represented by June. But! Updates shall start coming faster now._

_So! Reviews! Please, they make me a very happy person. Next chapter shall be soon, I promise. And that's the bottom line..._


	7. Trust Issues

_Ah, and here is the next part. We're getting awful close to the end of Nati's part... I know exactly what happens in the next chapters. It's frightening now. I've never had a story fully planned out like this. But! There is the time skip in this chapter, the one that is in Extreme Training, where I skipped six months. There are scenes prior to the time skip. So! The skip in this chapter, the five months, aligns with the six months skipped there._

_Now! On to the story! This review was much faster than it usually is. Mostly because I want to please Nati. Heheh._

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Nati and Randy continued to grow closer and closer. She and Matt roomed together often, and the two also grew to have a good friendship. It was after RAW one night.

Randy came back from the showers, wrapping his arms around Nati's waist. "Hey babe," he whispered, pulling her close.

The brunette leaned back into him with a smile. "Hey." She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to him.

The man deepened it, keeping the two together until oxygen became a necessity, at which point he pulled back. He smirked at the girl, voice deepening a bit. "Let's go back to the hotel."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Let's do that.

XsXeX

Nati entered Randy's hotel room behind him, slightly nervous. Despite their time together, the warnings of others wore heavily in her mind, and she wasn't sure how much she should trust him. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him as he walked around the room, lighting candles. He turned on some quiet music, and before she knew it, he had turned off the main light. Their only light was the candles he had lit and the moon shining in from the high windows.

The brunette rested her hands at her sides, smiling up at the man who had walked in front of her. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Randy slid the brunette back on the bed, causing her to lay down. He leaned his body into hers, hands at her waist. The girl's hands found his chest. The two parted briefly for air before Randy leaned in for another kiss. His hands, previously resting on Nati's waist, started trailing up under her shirt.

The girl's next actions surprised him. Her hands left his chest and soon found his hands, pushing them away. She pulled away from him. "Randy..."

He looked down at her, confused. "Don't you want this?"

"I..." she trailed off, looking up at the man. "No. I'm not ready for that."

Randy laughed. "Not ready. Not ready? Really? Then what have we been together all this time for?"

"We haven't even been together for two months!" she said, shaking her head. "I have morals Randy!"

The man shook his head, taking her wrists with one hand and holding them above her head. "I know you want this, Nati. Otherwise, you wouldn't be with me." He started to press himself against her, allowing her to feel his arousal.

She struggled against his hands at first, before realizing she wouldn't break his hold that way. Doing the only thing she could think of, she lifted her knee and caught him in the very area he was so determined to make her aware of.

The man rolled off of her, clutching himself in pain. "Why, you little..."

"We're done, Randy!" Before the man could react, Nati was off of his bed and out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

In the hallway, Nati stopped a bit before her room, dropping down into a sitting position against the wall. Realizing what had just happened, tears started streaming down her face. The girl's shoulders were shaking. She didn't notice the pair of footsteps coming down the hallway.

An arm wrapped around her, causing her to flinch and raise her head. Matt had come from their room, and upon seeing her had come over. The brunette woman looked at him for a moment before breaking down, sobbing into her knees. He pulled her close, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Ah'm sorry, Miss Nati. Ah'm sorry Ah le' you go through this."

Upon calming, Nati raised her head. Matt reached out a hand and wiped the moisture from her cheeks. She smiled at him a little before speaking. "You couldn't have stopped this, Matt. I didn't pay enough attention."

The older Hardy shook his head, still holding her close. "No, you were jus' in'erested in him. Ev'ry girl who's been in'erested in him has missed tha'. Ah didn' tell ya enough, Ah guess. Don' blame yourself for wha' tha' bastard tried to do." He backed away, looking the girl in the eye. Matt smiled, receiving one back, and stood. "Le's go back to the room. Ah think ya need a good night sleep."

Nati nodded, taking the hand he reached out to help her stand. He put an arm over her shoulders as he walked her to the room, causing her to smile again.

Once in the room, the girl walked over to her bed, looking at Matt for a moment before laying down. He turned the light out and climbed into his own bed.

After a few minutes of silence, the girl spoke. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah, Miss Nati?" he asked, his southern drawl quiet and calm.

She smiled to herself, knowing he wouldn't see it. "Thanks."

XsXeX

**Five Months Later**

The group was permitted a brief leave for thanksgiving. Since their incident in the hotel room, Randy had completely avoided Nati, as if trying to push the girl out of his thoughts. From the rumors going around in the locker room, he was scared of charges being pressed. The girl ignored the rumors, and the blatant fact that the man was avoiding her, and instead focused on her friendship with Matt. The girl's affection grew, though her trust in men was diminished greatly after what happened with Randy. She decided, after some thought, that she would accompany Kae, Jeff, and Matt back to the Hardy residence in Cameron for the holiday.

Hair pulled back into a ponytail, Nati pushed her glasses up on her nose. She was sitting in a chair on the deck at the moment, where Gil, his son, and Shannon were also sitting. Gil was reading a newspaper while the three younger people talked about tattoos. "Aw, c'mon Matt, jus' one! Ah'll even make it match Jeff's!"

The brunette man shook his head, looking back and forth between his friend and Nati. "No. Ah don' do tattoos. Ah don' do needles. Tha's Jeff's psycho thing, not mine."

That set the other two laughing, but Shannon regained the ability to speak soon. "It's not psycho! Ah have a bunch!"

Nati nodded. "And if it's psycho, Kae's psycho too. She has one."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Really? How come Ah haven' seen it?"

The girl laughed. "Because you never really looked at her shoulders. It's usually visible in her matches. No one really sees them, though." She looked at Shannon. "Speaking of tattoos, did Kae mention wanting a new one to you yet?"

The blond shook his head. "Nah, not yet. Ah fig'red she wan'ed one, but Ah was waitin' for her to speak up abou' it. She'll mention it soon enough. She always does."

She nodded, standing. "Well, I'm gonna go check on the girl and see how dinner's coming along." She smiled at Matt, meeting his eye for a moment before walking down the hallway into the kitchen. As she got through the doorway, she saw Jeff and Kae.

To her amusement, the blond kissed the man before saying, "Go! You don't get to have it till it's done!"

Raising an eyebrow, Nati laughed from across the room. "Not in the kitchen anyway!"

Kae threw a limp noodle at her, testing the other that had stuck to the fork. "Pasta's done. Sauce is done. Mix time!" She called Nati over to hold the pasta pan so she could pour the sauce into it, causing Jeff to back away. Before pouring however, she took out a spoon. "Try this."

Jeff's face showed incredulation. "Why does she get to try it?!"

"Because she's female!" The girls laughed as Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. Nati tried the sauce for her friend, nodding.

"Pretty good there, Kae. When did you learn to cook?" The two started laughing again, and the blond finally finished the meal she'd been cooking since a couple of hours ago while Nati went to sit at the table herself.

"Matt! Gil! Shannon! Dinner!" She shooed Jeff to the table, filling bowls with the German spaghetti she'd worked so hard on. Placing them in front of the other five people, she stood behind Jeff, waiting for opinions from everyone.

Matt gestured toward the cupboard. "Get yourself some food, Kae. You can eat in front of us."

The girl laughed. "Chef eats last. After opinions. Good, boys?" The four nodded in unison. Shaking her head, she got her own and sat near Jeff. The boy, who had a hand under the table to begin with, rested it on her knee. She smiled at him, shifting a little closer to his chair, and started eating. After a few bites, she made the only criticism to the meal. "Needed more pepper."

XsXeX

After dinner, Kae and Jeff went up to his room, Shannon went back to his house, and Gil went to bed. Nati and Matt were left in the living room with a checker board and pieces, and a stereo playing soft country music.

The man looked up at the girl as she took yet another of his pieces. He had one left. He got a thoughtful expression on his face before it lit up. Smirking, he picked up the piece, which was a King, and used it to jump six of hers. "Hah, you lef' me a chain. Bow down to the King."

His expression fell when Nati's own smirk lit up and she took his piece with ease. "King just got dethroned. Bow down to the queen, bitch."

He lowered his head in mock defeat. "Damn. Ah los'." Matt started laughing, putting the pieces back in their original positions, and took a seat next to her on the couch.

Nati eyed him for a moment before sitting back, getting comfortable. She let her eyes slide shut for a moment, feeling Matt shift his position next to her, before looking at him again. "So. You... liking what's goin' on in your storyline, Matty?"

Smiling at the nickname the girl had adopted for him, he nodded. "Yeah, Ah can' complain about 'em. They're better'n Jeff's. Heh." He shook his head, looking down. The two were quiet again, listening to the music. Slowly, he slid a little closer to the girl. "Ya know, you're gettin' better as an in'erviewer. They're thinkin' o' puttin' you ou' there for commentary."

She raised an eyebrow, smile widening. "Really? That's great. I get to see more of the matches that way. But... Then I don't do interviews..." Her face fell a bit. "I like interviews. I got to meet Mark because of an interview. I got to meet Jericho for an interview. If I do commentary, I won't meet as many cool people."

Matt laughed. "Don' worry, Miss Nati. If wors' comes to wors', they'll ask you wha' you wanna do. They won' make you change."

She smiled again. "Good. I don't like to change for other people."

The brunette man rested a hand lightly between them, barely touching her thigh. "Good. Ah wouldn' wan' ya to change anyway. You're grea' as you are."

A blush crawled up Nati's cheeks as she met his brown eyes, and she looked away slowly, letting her eyes slide shut again in comfort.

XsXeX

Two days later, Nati woke to find Kae gone and Jeff looking extremely depressed. She sat at the table across from Matt, who looked up at her and nodded. The girl knew right then what happened. Just as they suspected.

Shortly into the meal, Jeff left, going up the stairs to his own room. Nati watched him go before speaking. "So Kae's at Shannon's. Obviously. How long?"

"Ah fig're it's been abou' a month," he said, looking down. "Boy shoulda known she'd find ou'."

Nati nodded. "Yeah, well... sometimes men are clueless."

Matt eyed her for a moment before moving to sit next to her on the other side of the table. He leaned in close to her. "You know... Not all men are clueless, Miss Nati."

She shivered a bit at his proximity, looking him in the eye. "I know that. But I'm not ready to see the ones who aren't yet, I guess," she said quietly.

With that, the brunette stood, heading off into the living room to ask Gil for the paper.

Matt watched her go, letting out a sigh. "What's it take to ge' to ya, Miss Nati? Wha' do I gotta do ta make you see?"

* * *

_And there is another chapter. So Randy has proven himself as an ass. Officially. And he will make another appearance when she returns to the WWE after the break she has taken, do not worry... Nati, please don't kill me for what I make him do. Heheh. You'll get to destroy him, don't worry. I promise._

_So! Reviews please! They make me a happy author. And that's the bottom line..._


	8. Old Habits, New Twists

_So, here's the next part. This one's where we really start seeing things get more Nati-centric instead of Kae-centric. It took a while, but heh. Here goes!_

_Oh yeah, I own nothing. I make no profit. The only ones that are mine are Kae/Tourniquet and June, and now I own Nati because if she owns me I own her. So! ONWARD!!_

* * *

Nati waited out the first few days of Kae and Jeff's fight before deciding she should bring Kae her bag. It would make her friend easier if she didn't have to see the man.

The brunette girl decided to bring Jeff with her, but realized upon entering the house that it wasn't such a good idea. When the multi-colored man walked in the door, his face fell. Kae and Shannon were playing Guitar Hero, and she had a smile on her face. She turned to face the door, and her smile fell instantly. Her eyes went blank, and she walked over to Nati. Wrapping her friend in a hug, the arm of her shirt came up a bit, over the newly forming scar. Jeff looked at her, gesturing toward her wound. She just shook her head in a way that told him he was correct. She'd broken her promise as well.

Taking her bag, Kae looked at Nati for a moment. "Thanksgiving dinner over there?" she asked. When the brunette nodded, Kae's face lit up a bit. "So, we're eating with everyone then, right Shan?"

The blond man, mid-song, paused and turned to face them. "Course we are. You cookin'?"

She nodded, then glanced toward Jeff. He was waiting at the door awkwardly. Hugging Nati again, she told the girl she'd call her later, and the two left.

Once outside, Nati turned to Jeff, who had lowered his head. "Ah really screwed up, didn't Ah, Nati?" he asked, his weak accent coming through.

Sighing, Nati nodded. "Yeah, you did. But she'll get over it. It might take her a while to trust you again, but just like every person she's dated, she'll get used to not having you as the one she's with. Unless she really loves you. Then, well, it's never quite a normal relationship if she really loves you."

The man tilted his head. "Ya speak as if ya know."

She smiled, looking at the cement. "Think about it, Jeff. I know her habits. I know her vices. I know what she really loves. I can tell she loves you. You'd think something happened, wouldn't you?"

"Ya... when?" he asked, causing her to look up.

She laughed a bit. "Her senior year. Before she left Rhode Island for Pennsylvania, so that she could go to the wrestling academy. Right after the first time she and June split up. Before the second time they dated, when they were actually living together. She... she decided that it would be better to not be dating if we were in different states, and especially if she was training so much she barely talked on the phone with her own mother, let alone someone she was dating." Nati cast a sad smile at the man to her side. "She loves you Jeff, you can see it in the way she looks at you. She didn't even look at June that way."

Jeff looked at the girl with a smile. "Ah'll remember that."

XsXeX

Back at the house, Matt was in the backyard, by the pool, with Gil. Nati walked toward the back, deciding that instead of sitting on a chair, she would drop herself onto Matt.

The man, surprised, let out a gust of air and started laughing. Gil eyed them, laughing himself, as Matt recovered from the surprise. "Well, someone's in a good mood," he voiced through laughter.

The girl nodded. "Course I am! I'm staying in a beautiful house for free! Anyone would be happy about that!"

Matt smirked, resting an arm lightly behind her lower back. "Glad ya feel tha' way, Miss Nati. 'Cause Ah think paymen' would constitute a dive in th' pool."

The brunette's eyebrow shot up as her eyes shifted to look at Matt. "Boy, I swear, if you dump me in that pool, I'll use my frickin' teleportation-no-jutsu and get Stone Cold to Stun your ass."

Her face was so serious that Matt debated laughing before he couldn't help it any more. The three on the porch started cracking up.

XsXeX

Up in his empty room, Matt watched the sun setting on the North Carolina horizon. He smiled a bit at the beauty of the moment before going to find his brother.

Jeff lay in his room, curled up on his bed, holding his stomach. His face looked queasy and pained. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and the dye was fading.

Matt sighed, putting a hand out to rub his brother's back lightly. "This is why she didn' wan' ya t' start 'em withou' tellin' her."

The younger man managed a nod before he started shaking again. He decided that talking was against his better interests, and instead leaned toward Matt's hand.

The older hugged him, stilling some of the shakes. He held Jeff for a few minutes before speaking. "Ge' better for her, Jeff. She's good for ya."

The multi-colored man finally felt able to speak, and thus replied, "She doesn' wan' me, Matty. No' af'r wha' Ah did..."

Matt shook his head. "Don' be a twit, boy. She loves ya. She wan's ya back. Trus' me."

Jeff just nodded again, not trusting his stomach any more than he already had, and let his eyes rest on the picture frames across the room from him.

Matt held the boy until he fell into a wary sleep, and then carefully laid him back on his own bed. Sighing, he brushed a strand of hair out of his brother's face before leaving the room. With the door closed, Matt leaned against it with a sigh. "Do wha' feels righ', Jeffy. Do wha' feels righ'."

XsXeX

Nati walked over to Shannon's house, where she found the blond man giving someone a tattoo. She looked at him for a moment before he gestured toward the upstairs with the gun in his hand. Cringing, she went in the direction of the upper floor, where she heard a riff coming from one of the rooms.

The brunette walked in to see Kae with her hair down, falling over her shoulders nicely, and a guitar in her hands. A familiar riff began to play, and the girl started to sing, "And I'd stand through the falling of the sea if it would save you..." Kae stopped when she realized her friend was in the doorway.

Nati walked over to the bed while Kae put the guitar down. The brunette sat near her friend before Kae pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss lightly to her cheek. "Hey Nati." She pulled back. "What's up?"

The other girl let out a sigh, looking the blond in the eye. In her eyes, there was a look reminiscent of that from her past, a look of adoration mixed with sorrow. But there was a certain emptiness as well. Nati looked down. "I... I came to talk to you about what happened with Jeff..."

Any emotion in Kae's eyes was pushed out, and her expression went just as empty. "There's nothing to talk about. He broke his promise to me."

"And you broke yours to me," the brunette said, gesturing to the marred shoulder. The other girl sighed, looking down. "Promises are hard to keep sometimes, Kae. But... you love him. I know you love him."

"How do you know, Nati? How do you know if I can't know myself?"

"Because of how you look at him," she said calmly. "You never even looked at June the way you look at him. You light up when you're around him, even when you're not getting along. Just... trust me. I can tell." Nati reached a hand out and took Kae's. "And he's cleaned up for you. And you cleaned up for him, to top that off. You didn't do that for June. The only other person I really remember you ever cleaning up for is me."

Kae looked down at their hands for a moment before meeting her eye with a nod. "I guess you're right. I... I love him." As the words she'd spoken came down on her, tears sprang into the blond's eyes. "I love him, Nati."

Nati hugged the girl to her, rubbing her back as she was overtaken by tears. Slowly, Kae calmed, and Nati released her. She raised a hand to wipe at the tears staining the other girl's cheeks before speaking. "Then do what's right. You don't have to now, give it time, but... Do what feels right, Kae."

The blond nodded. "What feels right..." She smiled at the other girl. "Thanks Nati."

The brunette stood, offering a small smile. "You're welcome, Kae." She started for the door, and was just leaving the room when she stopped. Nati turned to look at the girl. "And I swear, if you cut again, I will use my teleportation-no-jutsu to get Stone Cold here to Stun your ass."

XsXeX

Nati barely paid attention to what happened during Thanksgiving dinner. She was pleased at the food, to say the least, which Kae had spent hours in the kitchen cooking. It made her laugh to think that the girl, so masculine in appearance, still carried out the feminine stereotype of the cook.

A couple things did catch her attention, though. Kae kept looking up at Jeff, letting out a sigh every now and then when she realized how little he was eating. For the most part, the man kept his head down, until he felt her gaze. He looked up at her for a moment, a look of apology, before her attention was traded to Nati, who had taken her third plate. "Jesus Nati, slow down! There'll be plenty left!"

With a mumbled response through a full mouth, the girl continued eating relentlessly. Matt laughed, bowing to her superior eating skills. "Man, never thought I'd see a girl who could out-eat me!"

Gil started laughing as well, breaking the seriousness of the moment between the two formerly dating people.

Slowly, dinner went on, and finally, they were all too full to eat anymore. Looking at Kae, Matt spoke again. "Hey, you mentioned earlier that you could play a song you've been working on forever on the piano now."

Kae nodded, smile crossing her face. "Yeah. Finally finished it."

The older Hardy brother started to stand. "Wanna play it for us? I'm sure Jeff don't mind letting you use his piano."

Looking at the indicated man nervously, Kae nodded. She stood and walked up to the familiar room. She sat on the edge of the bed, where the piano rested, and played the calm song for the group of people she cared most for. At the end of the song, Matt, Jeff, and Gil left, leaving Nati, Shannon, and a thinking Kae together.

Nati was momentarily concerned, when Kae went into a thoughtful silence, looking saddened. She was reaching out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder when she came out of her trance-like state.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Kae started for the door, then walked back to the mattress. She sighed, placed a hand on it one last time, and held her hand out to Shannon, who took it. The two left, Kae's expression stony.

With a sigh, Nati followed the final two out of the room, heading down to the living room, where a fire was burning warmly.

XsXeX

Matt was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up and a cup of cocoa in his hands. He stared into the fire, transfixed, as Nati sat down next to him.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before the man spoke. "So, we're all goin' back soon, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, back to work, again. Back to seeing everyone."

"You know, th' firs' thing they go' you scheduled t' do is an in'erview with Randy," Matt said, trying to keep an angry tone from his voice.

Nati looked down. "Yeah, I know."

A sigh escaped him. "Ya know, Ah don' mind bein' in th' room if ya don' feel comfortable with him alone."

The brunette turned a smile to him. "Yeah, that would be nice." She leaned a little closer to the man, though they already sat close.

He lifted an arm up and put it over her shoulders, allowing her to lean lightly on his chest. The two stayed in silence for a minute before Matt spoke again, voice barely above a whisper. "Ya know, it's nights like this tha' Ah really miss havin' someone to hold close."

Nati sighed, staying close and reveling in the warmth. "I know, Matt. I know."

* * *

_So, I'm gonna end the chapter there. Hahah, left with a cliffie. Cuz Nati hates it when I do that. Even though we know the ending already. I was going to have another scene, but I think it ended better this way than the other way I was going to end it._

_So, I decided to add in the bit about Nati and Kae because, well... It just fit with the Jeff part of the storyline. He had to be getting information about what to do from somewhere. That, and I decided I want to explain why Kae and Nati are so close._

_Anyway... Reviews, please! They make me a happy author! And that's the bottom line..._


	9. Going Back

_Nati, please don't kill me for taking so long to update... heheh. It's gonna be totally finished tomorrow, so I'm posting the three final chapters at once. Eheh. Iloveyou?_

_So yeah. I own nothing. Tis all Vince McMahons. Until I get rich and buy it from the McMahon family, and then IT SHALL BE MINE!!!_

* * *

Nati woke the next morning to find herself leaning comfortably on Matt, in the same position they'd been sitting in the night before. She turned her head slightly to see Matt stirring as well. The brunette sat up and stretched carefully, feeling her back pop a little, and yawned.

The boy smiled up at her as he drifted into consciousness, yawning himself. "Mor'n Miss Nati," he said groggily.

She laughed a little, looking at the clock. "Morning, Matt. It's 8 already, just so you know. What time does our plane get here?"

His eyes snapped open. "Aw, dammit! We got an hour an' we gotta leave." He sat up quickly before stopping. "Ah'm already packed... All Ah gotta do is dress."

The girl eyed him for a moment before laughing. "And you were about to panic. That's all I have to do too."

He stretched again, looking at the clock himself. "So, we dress, an' Ah'll get ya breakfas' on the way there?"

Nati sighed, nodding. "I guess so." She stood, as did he, and the two went their separate ways.

XsXeX

Sitting in the passenger seat, Nati held onto her seatbelt, in silent thought. Matt stayed silent for about half of the drive to the hotel before he glanced over at her and spoke. "Penny for ya thoughts?"

The girl looked up at him. "Just... My first interview back being Randy and all. I'm a little scared."

"Ya wan' me in the room with ya?" he asked gently, eyes flicking back and forth between the girl and the road before him.

She sighed. "No. I'll deal with it myself. I'll just... I don't know. I'll figure something out."

Matt sighed, stopping at a red light, and patted her knee lightly. "It'll be fine, Miss Nati. Ya know where t' find me if ya need me."

She nodded. "I know, Matt. I know."

XsXeX

Nati sat backstage, a bottle of water by her feet, calming herself as Kae stepped into Jeff and Shannon's match. She looked up at the door, where Matt stood, and gave a false smile before looking at the ground.

Matt looked up as Randy stepped closer to the door, glaring lightly before looking at the monitors near him again. Kae had just walked Shannon out, and the cameras were headed toward the room that Nati occupied.

The brunette girl stood when she realized it was time, sipping her water before looking toward Randy.

Randy walked in the room, smirking at her arrogantly, and stopped very close to her elbow.

Nati shiverred, looking to the cameras and gripping the microphone tightly. At the camera man's cue, she spoke. "So, Randy, what do you think of Teddy Long's announcement of next week's match against Tourniquet?"

The Legend Killer leaned even closer to the girl. He put his hand over hers on the microphone, making it purposely uncomfortable for the brunette. "Let me tell you something. Tourniquet chose Shannon Moore over this. Her loss. Which means, I don't have to hold back in our match. She's not getting that match against Hardy. I'll make sure of it."

The cameras stopped rolling after that, and Randy's gaze flicked to Nati. The girl backed away slightly, her eyes locked on him. "Let me go, Randy."

Randy gave a wide smirk, pulling her close again. "What's the matter, Nati? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Matt cleared his throat from the doorway. "Let her go, Orton."

The man looked at him, glaring momentarily, before leaning even closer to Nati. "This isn't over," he said, kissing her neck before letting go. He pushed past Matt and walked out the door.

Nati stood where she'd been standing, shiverring, until the door closed behind Randy. She sat right where she'd stood, eyes on the ground.

Matt walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder lightly to test if it was okay to touch her. Realizing it was okay, he wrapped her in a hug. "Miss Nati, are ya all righ'?" he whispered slowly.

She didn't respond, just leaned closer into the man.

He sighed. "It's all righ', Miss Nati, it's all righ'..."

XsXeX

For the next few weeks, Randy began showing up in places Nati was with increasing frequency. The girl got the same frightened, shaky response every time it happened. Matt began spending more time with her, trying to keep her safe from the Legend Killer. However, upon discovering that he was going home for a vacation, he realized he wouldn't be there to protect her.

It was the third week after the interview, Kae's match against the Undertaker. Randy was in the locker room that he was sharing with Kae, Jeff, Shannon, and Matt. Matt stood off in the corner talking to Nati when the girl said she had to go do an interview. Matt nodded, hugging her carefully, and opened the door for her, closing it when she was gone.

The elder Hardy stood there for a moment before walking over to Randy. "Orton. Listen. Ah'm goin' on leave in a week, after Armageddon."

Randy smirked. "You expect me to stay away from Nati, right?" he laughed.

Matt nodded. "Yes, yes Ah do. An' if Ah hear ya haven' stayed away from 'er, Ah'll find ya when Ah get back. Ya've been warned."

His smirk only grew. He leaned in close to Matt, eyes glinting threateningly. "I'm not afraid of you, _Matty_. I'll be where I want to be, with who I want to be with. Don't worry, though. I won't hurt her. Much." With that, he walked out of the locker room, ready for his match.

Matt glared at the door, punching it, before he spoke. "Ah swear, if he does a damn thing, Ah'm gonna kill him."

XsXeX

Nati wrapped Matt in a hug in the arena parking lot, standing near his car. "You stay out of trouble, Matthew Moore Hardy."

Matt laughed. "Do Ah ever?"

The girl sighed. "No. Just don't get arrested."

He nodded, stepping in the car. "Ah'll call when Ah get there. All righ'?" he asked gently.

She nodded, smiling. "Drive careful."

With a final smile, he stepped on the gas and took off, out of the parking lot and onto the high way.

Nati stood there for a moment, watching the cars pass, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, eyes widening when she saw the figure of Randy behind her.

A hand covered her mouth, the one on her shoulder dropping to hold her wrists. "Your body guard isn't here to protect you now."

* * *

_Please don't kill me, Nati. You'll sort of hate what happens next, but ya know... Iloveyou? Eheheheh... You'll see._

_So, please review for me. I love reviews. I live for them. Please? I don't like to beg, and I'm begging. I also don't like admitting I'm wrong, but hey... I did that earlier this week too._

_Anyway! Review please! And that's the bottom line..._


	10. Saved?

_So, I left you with a major cliffie last chapter... Which means you'll see what I did this chapter._

_I warn now. There are two particularly mature parts to this chapter. They don't cross the line into M material, but they are mature._

_I own nothing. Yet. Until I buy it off of the McMahon family, and then IT SHALL BE MINE!!!_

* * *

Twenty four hours after Matt had left, Nati was sitting on her hotel room bed, knees pulled up to her chest. It was her first time alone since she'd joined the WWE, and after everything in the parking lot last night, she wished she weren't left to her thoughts. She sat there, staring at the phone, praying for it to ring.

Nati let out a sigh, resting her cheek on her knees to look out the window. She found the moon and let her eyes rest on it, voicing a thought. "Call me, someone. Get me out of this damned place."

XsXeX

The next monday, Nati had another interview with Randy. This time, she had no one in the room but her, Randy, and the camera man. As soon as the interview was over, the cameras left, and she turned toward him, somewhat defiantly. Fear, however, seemed to echo in her eyes.

He smirked, stepping very close to her, pressing his body onto hers. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Still want me, Nati?"

The brunette froze for a moment before shoving him back forcefully. "Back off, Randy."

His expression was comically shocked. The corners of her mouth twitched upward slightly and she walked away.

XsXeX

For the next five weeks, Randy continued to get closer and closer to Nati, until the girl finally snapped. It was a RAW show, and she was backstage with Vince and Randy, doing a cutscene about Randy backing away from her more, as through her storyline, he'd begun stalking her.

As the cutscene went on, Nati realized that Vince's words were not simply for storyline. They were meant to be followed in reality.

The scene ended, and Vince continued talking to the wrestler before him. "I swear to God, Orton, if I see you lay another hand on her, you'll be immediately suspended, and she'll switch shows. I'll make sure you never see her again."

The wrestler glared, but nodded in understanding, and turned to exit for the locker room. His night was over.

Vince let out a strained sigh, resting his head on his hand. "Listen, Nati, I'm sorry about Mr. Orton. Just come to me if he does anything. I'll switch you over to Smackdown! and you'll start working a line with Matt instead of Randy. I like putting you in storylines. You act well."

Nati laughed a little, unsure of whether to be complimented or not, and nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go back to the hotel now, call Matt and Kae and everyone, see how they are."

Vince nodded, gesturing that it was okay for her to leave. "Oh, and Nati?" he said when she was at the door. She paused, turning to look at him. "Be careful." She nodded, leaving.

The girl was walking by the locker room when it happened. Randy slammed the door open and grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the room with him. She struggled against him, but the wrestler was stronger by far. "You shouldn't have gotten Vince involved in this, Nati."

The brunette started struggling more at his words, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. He released the hand he had over her mouth, reaching down in front of him to unbuckle his belt.

Just then, the girl let out a scream. It was lucky for her that Mark was walking through the halls at that time, heading toward the viewing area to watch the matches.

The large man kicked open the door to the locker room, causing Randy to let Nati go. Mark stepped forward threateningly, causing Randy to step backward until he was up against a locker. The taller man picked him up by the shirt, slamming him hard into the locker behind him. His voice was deep and angry when he spoke. "I swear to whatever's up there, if you ever even think of touching her again, you won't even be able to touch yourself any more." He dropped the frightened young man, who scrambled out of the room immediately.

With that, he turned back to the girl he'd saved. She was staring up at him, still looking scared, but let out a breath of relief. "Thank you..."

XsXeX

Two weeks later, the brunette girl had traded shows and Randy had been suspended indefinitely. Vince was pressing charges, as was Nati, and the girl was awaiting the official court date.

One night, Nati sat at the catering table across from Mark, chatting animatedly about their chance to travel home. She had decided that instead of going home, she would go down to Cameron to see everyone for the Christmas holiday.

"So, you see, the old version of the Undertaker was so much cooler. He was way more intimidating." The girl nodded, taking a bite of the little corner sandwich on the platter before her.

Mark raised an eyebrow at her. "So I'm not intimidating now?"

"Oh no, you are, just ask Kae. She did pass out, after all. But you were more intimidating then. That, and you were just cooler because you were younger."

He laughed, a deep laugh, and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. God, she was so scared. I don't think anyone else had ever passed out."

Nati laughed. "That's Kae for you."

As their conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence, the man thought of a question that had been bugging him since she'd traded shows. "So. How did that whole thing with Randy start?"

She let out a sigh. "Well, I sort of fell for him and didn't realize all he wanted was to sleep with me. And I didn't listen when Matt told me about it. And then, the first time he tried, I got away and Matt helped me calm back down and get to normal again. The second time... I don't wanna talk about the second try. The third one, well, you saw what happened."

Mark nodded. "I see. Seems like Matt's done a lot for you. What's up with you and the older Hardy boy?"

The girl blushed, a smile crossing her face. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like... I care about him in a way I don't understand fully. I hate the words 'I love you'. They seem so meaningless sometimes. But I think I love him. Which sucks to say. Because so far, every time I've said 'I love you' to someone, it hasn't worked out."

He nodded again, smiling himself. "Well, it seems like that boy's got a thing for you too. Don't shy away from chances because your past hasn't worked well."

Nati nodded, meeting his gaze. "We'll see."

XsXeX

As the plane took off, Nati leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes carefully. She let out a sigh, slipping on a pair of headphones so she could listen to the music provided by the WWE chairman. She sat comfortably, smiling at the thought that she'd soon be back with her friends, that soon she'd see Matt again.

Thinking back to the last time she'd seen him, nearly two months ago, she shiverred. Memories of that night overcame her, and before she knew it, the thoughts she'd supressed were back, vivid in her mind.

_Randy released the hand on her mouth, using it to hold her hands above her head, and backed her into the wall of the parking lot. He leaned in close, pressing kisses to her neck. "You teased for too long, Nati," he whispered, his lips ghosting over her skin. The free hand started roaming her stomach, sliding under her shirt. "Now it's gonna happen. Just like you wanted."_

_The girl was frozen; she couldn't fight, couldn't scream. She just froze._

_Randy's hand continued roaming, slipping higher and dipping lower before he removed it to start unbuttoning his jeans._

_Just then, the screech of car tires came from behind them. The wrestler stopped his actions, jumping away from the girl as he looked to see who had gotten there._

_Matt stepped out of his car faster than Nati had ever seen him move, his eyes livid. Randy jetted away, out of sight and in the arena before Matt could start running to catch him._

_The elder Hardy turned to Nati, reaching out to her carefully. She walked forward carefully, into a hug. "Thank you, Matty..."_

_Matt shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Stop thankin' me, Miss Nati. Ah owe it t' ya."_

The girl sighed, opening her eyes for a moment before closing them again. She'd see him soon enough.

* * *

_Nati predicted Matt saving her, but she couldn't possibly predict the same of Mark! Mwah hah hah! lol. Anyway... I'm pleased with this chapter, even though it was written at like midnight._

_Review please! They make me a happy author! And that's the bottom line..._


	11. Christmas Complications and Confusion

_Penultimate chapter time. This one's got a lot of Nati's character in it, revealing, I guess. Showing more of what she's like than the rest do. A lot of her and Matt together. You'll get to know her better._

_I own nothing. Yet. Until I buy it off of the McMahon family, and then IT SHALL BE MINE!!!_

* * *

Blond hair pulled back into a dozen braids, Kae's brown eyes focused on the oven in front of her, where she carefully attempted to take out the ham she'd started cooking several hours ago. Unable to pick it up without dropping the pan, she called out for Shannon, when there was a knock at the door. It opened, revealing a multi-colored Jeff Hardy. She smiled at him, calling him over instantly. Laughing at the quickness of the girl, he walked over and picked up the pan, placing it on top of the stove. He looked at her for a moment before wrapping her in a hug.

Nati and Matt were headed toward the kitchen from the living room. The brunette girl had been talking about an upcoming soccer game and a fanfic she was working on, which interested only the elder Hardy brother. As the rest of the family filtered into the room, Nati and Matt got stuck under the doorway to the kitchen. Looking up, Nati rolled her eyes. "Damned mistletoe."

Matt laughed a bit, then leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

A blush like no other crawled up Nati's cheeks, and she quickly pushed her way from the door. Kae's laugh elicited a glare from her, and she could be heard saying, "Damned mistletoe," for several more hours.

XsXeX

After dinner, Matt was sitting out on the porch, looking at the North Carolina sky. Nati had left Kae to talk with Jeff, strolling until she found the back porch. She spotted the elder Hardy sitting down and slipped into a seat next to him, her eyes searching the sky.

Matt's eyes turned toward her. "Did ya call your family yet?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she responded, leaning on him slightly. "They said that I was supposed to be there, I promised to be there, why wasn't I there, and merry christmas," she laughed.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "As long as they don' think your doin' drugs or somethin'..." he mumbled.

Nati laughed. "Oh no, they do. They just don't wanna say it outright." She looked at him with a smile. "It's okay though. They've always thought so."

Matt shook his head, chuckling. "Tha's an encouragin' though', ain' it?" he laughed. He sighed after a moment of silence, looking up at the sky. "It's cold for Christmas here," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, glancing at their attire. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie over it. He was dressed similarly. "This is cold for you?" she said. "This is nice and warm for me. It's normally snowing in Pawtucket."

He nodded. "Ah know. Ah was up there once for the holiday. Ah was freezin' the whole damn time." He held the sleeve of his hoodie a little tighter in his free arm. "Bu' it's cold for Cameron righ' now. Coldest Christmas Ah can remember."

Nati shrugged, wrapping her arms around her torso. "It's the warmest for me."

Matt smiled, gesturing toward the horizon. "See tha' sunset? Tha's the most beau'iful thing Ah'll ever see. An' Ah'll never see it in another place."

The girl smiled, looking at the sight before her. "Sunset's always beautiful, no matter where it is. But I guess it's always better back home, huh?"

He nodded, his eyes on the setting sun. He pointed toward a spot of emptiness in the surrounding trees. "Tha's where Jeff's house was before the fire." He pointed next toward a house in the other direction. "Tha's his new house, the one him an' Kae were sharin'." Finally, he pointed to a house directly in front of them, but about a half mile away. "Tha's my place. It's still mos'ly empty."

She let her eyes rest on his home. "It's a beautiful house. Why aren't you in it more often?" she asked curiously.

"Because there's no one to share it with me." She met his gaze, her smile falling a bit. "Ah haven' found the righ' person to share it with. And if Ah have, Ah'm not ready to ask 'em yet."

Nati's smile grew again, a curious glint in her eyes. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what fate brings you then, huh? Leaving a house like that empty would be a shame."

XsXeX

Christmas was no different there than in any other house. They opened gifts, revealing new guitars for the three musicians in the room, a game system for Matt, and a laptop computer complete with ten USB drives for Nati. The rest of the week was relatively uneventful. There was a great amount of guitar playing for the musical trio, and writing and video games for Matt and Nati. New Years Eve was most looked forward to.

Along with the usual group, Shane was also coming over to Shannon's. The party was complete with music and alcohol. Jeff and Kae sat at a table for almost half an hour, going shot for shot of whiskey.

Nati stood behind them, watching her friends drink. About half way through, Matt came into the room to watch. He stood behind Nati, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Finally, Jeff fell out of his chair, and Kae pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah! Booyah! I win!" She took one last shot, and then went into the fridge for some Mike's Lemonade instead of the whiskey. Something equally as hard, with a better taste.

Jeff, regaining his balance, sat on the chair and took the whiskey bottle. He shook his head at the girl in surprise. "How in the hell did you learn to drink like that, girl?"

Laughing, she took a swig from her bottle. "Easy, boy. You go to Tolman, hang out with the right people, and you learn."

Matt looked down at the girl in front of him, an eyebrow raised in questioning. She shrugged. "We hung out with the same people, but I still don't know where she gets it from."

The man nodded. "Maybe she hung out with another group of people too?"

Nati shrugged again. "Entirely possible." She stepped toward the fridge, looking to see what there was to drink. She smiled at the sight of a fairly light, good tasting liquer. She took out a bottle of Apple Smirnoff, about to close the door when Matt grabbed it.

He reached in and took a bottle of the same, opening it as he closed the fridge, and took a large sip. Nati raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know he had Smirnoff..." was Matt's only response.

After two hours and another Smirnoff, Nati and Matt were dancing in the living room with the rest of the mostly drunk guests. As the song changed, she looked up at him with a smile, and went toward one of the chairs to sit down. Matt sat on the arm, looking up as Kae came in the room.

The blond walked over, flashing her lip piercing. "Like?" she asked, her word slightly slurred.

The two nodded, and she walked away. Nati shook her head, laughing lightly. "Girl's drunk again. She'll regret the hangover in the morning."

Matt laughed. "Tha's why Ah don' drink much. Ya know Jeff's gonna regret it just as much."

Nati shrugged, leaning back into the chair. "This thing's damn comfortable. Wonder where Shannon got it..." she trailed off.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Prob'ly from a frien' of dad's or somethin'."

She nodded, resting her head on his knee after a few minutes. "I don't feel like moving any more."

He grinned. "Ya don' have ta."

XsXeX

The next morning, the group took a flight back to the WWE arena in Detroit. Nati was sitting next to Shannon, who was next to Shane, and behind Matt. When she saw that Kae had fallen asleep, noticed the smile the brothers exchanged, she tapped him on the shoulder. "How'd you get her to fall asleep?" she asked.

Matt shrugged. "Tha's Jeff's magic for ya." He laughed, looking back at her. "Ya gonna get some sleep, Miss Nati?"

The girl shook her head. "No way. Not gonna happen. Not on a plane. No."

He shook his head. "Try, Miss Nati. Try."

XsXeX

Behind the scenes later that night, Nati had a cut scene with Matt. She was standing at the refreshment table, taking a sip of a cup of soda she'd just poured, when he came up. He smiled at her, making her smile back. "You're the new girl, righ'? The new interviewer?" She just nodded. "Ah'm Matt." She held out her hand, which he took and, instead of shaking it, kissed the back. Nati felt herself starting to blush. "If ya ever need anythin', ya know where to find me," he said gently before walking away. Nati let out a breath she hadn't known she'd held, and the scene was over.

The camera man looked at her with a smile. "That sigh at the end was brilliant! You're made for this stuff, kid," he said before he walked away.

Nati looked in the direction Matt had gone to see him turned around, walking backwards. She shook her head, waving to him, and he smirked, turning around and running to the gates.

The brunette was slower to walk in that direction, but she stopped at the viewing room, taking a seat next to Mark.

Mark looked over at her briefly before his eyes returned to the screen. "Your cutscene was good, girlie. Almost too realistic a reaction."

Nati shrugged. "He's handsome. All girls have that reaction, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "Nope, not all of them do. Most of them are fine around him. Because he's so sweet, they just feel at home. You even blushed. None of them act that well."

She started to blush again, looking down. "Shut up, Mark. It's not a big thing. I don't even wanna think about a guy yet."

He sighed. "He'll be waitin' for you, Nati. He's gonna ask you, you know. Soon. If I were you, I'd say yes before he moves on."

* * *

_Ah, another chapter finished. Just one left, and then this one's over. So close to the end, and yet so far away! I'm not sure yet, but I may end up also adding in "The High School Days" as its own fic, which will include a lot of Jeff on the road and everything that happened before these two stories happened, including what happened with Jeff and Beth. Not sure yet._

_But! Review, please. They make the author a happy person. And that's the bottom line..._


	12. Closing Statements

_Ah, final chapter. Mucho drama involved here. Beware. There's a heavy mention of attempted rape in this chapter, but it ends well, I promise you._

_I own nothing. Yet. Until I buy it off of the McMahon family, and then IT SHALL BE MINE!!!_

* * *

The morning after her interview, Nati was sitting on the floor of her room, writing and re-writing an email, when Kae came bounding through the door happily. The brunette didn't even look up, just asked, "Finally back together?"

Kae nodded happily, sitting beside her friend. "Yes, finally. I missed him."

Nati nodded, her eyes still on the computer screen when she started backspacing again and writing. After another try, she gave an exasperated sigh, looking up at the sky. "Why the hell is it so hard to just tell them what happened?"

The blond raised an eyebrow, looking at the screen. "Ah... they want your statement. Just say what happened. Each time someone saved you, say what you remember. The other witnesses will fill in the blanks, honey. Besides, it's LaScola. We had him as a teacher. He knows what you mean if your statement isn't totally clear."

She sighed again. "Still. This is the statement he's submitting to the judge. Just because he understands doesn't mean the other people will."

Kae moved to sit behind her friend, placing her hands lightly on the girl's shoulders, and started rubbing them lightly. "Just put what you remember. If you've blocked parts, they can't blame you. Most people do in cases like this."

"I know that, but still. There's this issue with differing from your statement that they won't like. If I differ from what I say here when I'm on the stand, when I see him, they'll make my entire testimony worthless." She leaned into her friend, looking at the keyboard again.

"So start from the beginning. Tell me what happened. Just type what you tell me after. I'll even record it for you," Kae said, taking her phone out of her pocket to record.

Nati waited until it was definitely recording to start speaking. "Well, it started about two months after we started dating..."

XsXeX

Later on that day, Nati and Matt had just gotten back from their meeting with her lawyer. Matt was acting as one of the crucial witnesses in their case, having not only found her after the first attempt, but also saved her from the second. They were sitting in Matt's hotel room, silent, when he started talking.

"Hey, Miss Nati?" he started quietly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Ah've been thinkin'. An' Ah know it's prob'ly not the bes' time to ask, but Ah been waitin' to do it since Thanksgivin', and Ah don' know how to say this, but..." He paused, thinking.

"Matt, just say it," she interrupted.

He smiled at her carefully after a few minutes. "So... what I'm tryin' to ask is... D'you wanna... go with me?"

Nati laughed a bit at his choice of words, but smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Kae and Jeff jumped out of the corners, the girl running to Nati and wrapping her in a hug. "Aww, man, you guys are so cute!"

Jeff had Matt in a headlock and was giving him a noogie. "Matt, you dork, you took long enough!"

The two being teased, glared daggers at their attackers. "Like y'all can talk!" Matt said.

Nati nodded. "Exactly! You guys took forever too!"

Kae and Jeff looked at each other, shrugged, and started toward the door. "Still cute!" Kae called over her shoulder.

"Still a dork!" Jeff called, closing the door behind him.

Matt looked at her with a sigh. "Well, guess they knew it was gonna happen today, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "Kae always knows these things. Scottie, though, Scottie doesn't know."

XsXeX

Three weeks later, Nati's court date had arrived. The girl was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. She had pulled her straightened hair back into a neat up-do, and wore a touch of make-up over her eyes.

Mark had driven both her and Matt to the court house, as she was too nervous to drive, and Matt was starting to get nervous himself.

Once in the court room, Nati went up to her lawyer and nodded in his direction. He leaned over to speak to her. "You ready to do this, Nati? You should be careful during your testimony."

"I know I need to be careful, LaScola. I know what I'm doing."

"Don't differ from your affidavit," he said.

"I know, I know," she responded, aggravation entering her tone.

"Make sure you don't forget to talk about how it's-"

"I freaking know! If you don't shut up, I'm not gonna talk at all when I'm up there!" she snapped, looking at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the front of the room.

"Fine then. Women."

XsXeX

"The jury finds the defendant, Randall Keith Orton, guilty of attempted rape and assault. Sentenced to 90 months in prison with no parole. Court adjourned."

As Randy was taken out of the court room in handcuffs, he sent a glare at Nati, speaking as he passed by her. "This isn't over. I swear, it's not over."

Once he was gone, Nati turned to LaScola and gave him a hug. "Thank you for that," she said before pulling away. "Too bad you missed an objection you could have made."

He glared at her. "Like you could have done better," he mumbled, laughing a little.

Kae came up to the girl then, smiling. "Nice job, LaScola. Conviction's always a good thing to get."

"Thank you, Kae. Glad to see someone appreciates my efforts," he said sarcastically, smiling at the blond before he walked away.

From the back of the room came a familiar face to the two girls, surprising them both. "Mr. Raymond?" Nati said questioningly.

Their former teacher smiled, hugging Nati before doing the same to Kae. "See, I heard about this case on the news, and I had to see what had happened. I didn't expect it to really be you," he said. "You always were one to attract trouble."

Nati shrugged. "Hey, at least it's not trouble in your room now."

XsXeX

That night, Nati was extremely tired and laid down on one of the beds in the hotel room she had started sharing with Matt. She was drifting to sleep when the man came in and sat on the edge, putting a hand on her back.

She turned toward him, smiling lightly, and curled up on her side. "I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

Matt nodded. "Ah know. Ah was there," he chuckled. "At leas' it's over, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. We should get some sleep. You've gotta go find some new indie people tomorrow, remember?"

He shrugged. "Ah'll live. Ya need the sleep more than Ah do."

Nati's eyes had slid shut by this time. She felt the weight on the edge of the bed lift, and opened them, brow furrowed. "Hey, Matty?" she said quietly. The man looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Will you lay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.

He smiled, sitting where he had before. "Ya sure ya're ready to be tha' close to someone again?" he asked gently.

She nodded carefully. "Yeah. I'm ready to move on."

He laid down beside her, placing one arm over her and one arm under a pillow under his head. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before his own eyes slid shut. "Get some sleep, Miss Nati."

She smiled, drifting into an easy sleep. She was comfortable at last.

* * *

_Aww, a cute ending. Just like in Extreme Training. Heh. Well, I'm happy with how this one turned out. The teacher mentioned, Mr. Raymond, and the lawyer, LaScola, were actually high school teachers of ours. LaScola could be a very convincing lawyer, so I used him. And Raymond is our favorite teacher, so of course he had to make an appearance._

_Anyway, now that this one's done, let me know if I should do the High School Days, which will probably be a little shorter. It'll show Kae and Nati graduating, Kae leaving for the indie circuit, and Nati getting her job and such. Also, you'll see how Matt stayed single, what happened between Jeff and Beth, why he never rebuilt the house, and what happened with Shannon and his wife. That, and how Randy started his little thing with women and everything else. Tell me in the review._

_But! Reviews, please. They make the author happy. And that's the bottom line..._


End file.
